Doble Vida
by lu16
Summary: Nessie quiere tener la vida que todos los adolescentes de su edad tienen y hara todo lo posible para conseguirlo... podra conseguirlo apesar de la familia y el novio que tiene?


Bueno esta es mi primera historia por supuesto los personajes no son mios son sacados de la saga de Cepusculo... La historia trata de la pareja de Jacob y Nessie ya la ireis leyendo y ya me direis si os gusta o no...

aqui va un pequeño trozo haber si les gusta...

...........................................................................................................................................

Nessie aparenta ser una chica normal, va al intituto es animadora y es una de las chicas mas populares del instituto alomejor era una chica un poco mimada pero era normal ya que en su familia todos la mimaban y la querian mucho... En la familia Cullen todo seguia como siempre, solo que ahora tenian que lidiar con una adolescente/semi-vampiro con las hormonas alteradas...

En el intituto las animadoras eran las mas populares pero dentro de las animadoras hay dos bandos el de Nessie y el de Ashley la mitica chica rubia guapa niña de papa... Ashley era la capitana de las animadoras pero Nessie estaba apunto de sacarle el puesto solo habia un pequeño detalle que no dejaba que Nessie consiguiera ese puesto...

Nessie: chicassssss!!! Despues del insti nos vamos a mi casa a tomar el sol en la piscina??

Alana: si hay que broncearse para la fiesta de hoy denoche en casa de Ashley tenemos que estar mil veces mas guapas que ella!!

Rachel: pero si Nessie le da mil vueltas a Ashley solo es cuention de vestirla y peinarla bien y ya esta capitaneria ganada!!

Nessie: niñas no canteis victoria tan rapido que ya sabeis que me falta algo esencial para ganar la capitaneria...

Kate: Nessie cariño es que no entiendo porque no presentas de una vez a tu novio!!todo el mundo piensa que estas soltera!!

Nessie: es que no estoy segura de hacerlo ya sabeis que es de la Push y no esta muy bien visto por aquí...

Kate: no digas tonterias!!si los de la Push tienen fama de guaperas!!es que no entiendo como no lo presentas...

Alana: no yo tampoco ademas Jacob esta bastante bien!!(suspira)

Nessie: no te pases!! Que es mioooo!!

Todas: jajajaja

Acaba el instituto y las chicas van caminando hacia la casa de los Cullen cuendo llegan...

Edward: hola chicas!! Que tal estais??

Todas: bien!!

Nessie: vamos a tomar el sol para estar guapas para la fiesta de hoy denoche!!

Bella: chicas os quereis quedar a dormir hoy??por nosotros no hay problema.

Alana: que bien!! Gracias señora Cullen!!

Todas: gracias!

Tomando el sol...

Rachel: me encanta tu casa...

Kate: y a miiiiii....

Todas:jajaja

Jake: hola chicassss!! Hola preciosa...

Todas: holaaaa...

Nessie: cariñooo... (beso) te eche tanto de menos(pucheros)

Jake: y yo...(besos)

Kate: ayyy que envidia me dannnnnn....

Todos: jajaja

Jake: hay una fiesta hoy por la noche no??

Nessie: si... como lo sabes??

Jake: es que Ashley nos invito a los chicos y a mi... y tiene buena pinta...

Nessie: como que Ashley??de que la conoces??

Jake: es clienta del talller... no me pongas esa cara solo la conozco de eso!!

Nessie: ayyy es que la odio esta en todas partes!! Y obvio que no vais a ir no??

Jake: bueno los chicos y yo pensamos que iba a ser divertido y bueno...

Nessie: no!!

Alana: bueno niñas es mejor que vayamos para dentro y empecemos a prepararnos...

(se van todas para dejarlos solos)

Jake: porque no quieres que vaya??

Nessie: no es eso...es que nose... no es tu ambiente tu nunca sales por las noches...

Jake: pero me apetece... y tambien tengo derecho a salir no??

Estoy todo el dia trabajando...

Nessie: yo no te digo que no salgas es que van a estar todos mis amigos y...

Jake: y?? te averguenzas de mi o algo??

Nessie: no pero... bueno... es que todo el instituto piensa que no tengo novio... y no es que me averguence es que todos

lo dan por hecho y yo nunca dije lo contrario...

Jake: como??me estas diciendo que nadie sabe que estamos juntos??

Nessie: cariño escucha es que ya sabes que conseguir la capitaneria es dificil y... no se...

Jake: me parece increible lo que me estas diciendo...

Nessie: tampoco es para tanto... no se...

Jake: que no es para tanto??Nessie enserio te estas escuchando??que te pasa??tu no eres asi!! Esto de la capitaneria te esta cambiando!!

Nessie: no estoy cambiando!! Eres tu el que esta todo el dia trabajando!! Y no presta atencion para nada!!

Jake: eso es mentira!! Vengo todas las noches cansado me cuelo por la ventana exponiendome a que tus padres se enfaden y aun encima me dices que no te presto atencion!!no es justo!! Mira mejor me voy que como sigamos hablando vamos a acabar muy mal...

Nessie: haz lo que quieras... ( se va para adentro)

Rachel: estas bien??

Nessie: perfecta! Nos vamos a arreglar??

Kate: pero Nessie... y la discusion que acabas de tener co Jake??

Nessie: no es nada... ya se le pasara...

Rachel: yo creo que...

Nessie: ay chicas ya esta!! Vamos a arreglarnos y vamos a pasarnoslo genial que es lo que importa!!


End file.
